


Video Games and Forehead Kisses

by DayDreamingGenius



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamingGenius/pseuds/DayDreamingGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Kenezbian "grovic, first kisses". First time writing for Funhaus, so I'd appreciate feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games and Forehead Kisses

Despite playing shitty video games for a living, one of Adam and Bruce’s favorite date night activities is playing even shittier games and taking shots every time something stupid happens, which includes but is not limited to: shitty dialogue, shitty voice work, if the game takes longer than 2 minutes to load, only having one fight move, graphics fucking up, weird jumps… They’ve since learned to limit themselves lest one of them ends up in the hospital again.

Which usually ends up with them falling off of the couch, laughing their asses off and knocking over at least two bottles of whatever they happen to be drinking that night, or one bottle multiple times. Adam likes to mash his hands on the table, sue him.

But the best part was that, when his laughter died down, Adam would lean over and give Bruce a little kiss on the forehead, whispering, “You’re such a fucking idiot, oh my god.” The first time it happened, Bruce had immediately sobered up and they shared sappy “I love you”s, which Bruce later referred to as “totally gay”.

Now Bruce would just continue to lose his shit because the character on the screen would be dead and Adam would start yelling at the screen and most likely knock over their leftovers, which caused Bruce to go full on seal laugh. And in another “totally gay” moment, he would always kiss the top of Adam’s head and say, “I know you are but what am I?”

“A fucking sixth grader, Bruce, Jesus.”


End file.
